Monalisa
by jojomi
Summary: this FF belong to me. and the character belong to god and themself


Title : Monalisa

Genre : Romantic, Sad

Cast : Kim Kibum (Key), Mir, Mysterious Girl (You)

Disclaimer : huoohohooo,, i'm coming. And again and again and again with sad genre T_T emang dasar lagi mello sih tahun ini wkwkwkk... it's 91liners boys here ! bring the boys for you all the 91liners biased mwahahahaaa.. asiknya baca ini ditemani dengan teh hangat dari SHINee yang berjudul Jojo dan biskuit renyah dari MBLAQ yang berjudul Mona Lisa. Dijamin kenyang laahh ^o^b... so, here we are !

_Key POV_

Kubenahi letak tudung jaketku, mempercepat langkahku sebelum hujan turun dan membuatku basah kuyup.

Splazzztt...

Kilat petir mengagetkanku, aiihh... kenapa tadi tidak menerima tumpangan Onew hyung untuk pulang kerumah, tau begini aku tak perlu buru – buru untuk sampai di rumah. Lewat taman dekat Namsan Tower mungkin bisa mempercepat waktuku, ya lewat sana lagi dan heeii ! yeoja itu, yeoja berkulit pucat, rambut panjangnya menari lembut diterpa angin. Berdiri kaku, matanya menatap bangunan tinggi nan indah yang tak jauh di depannya. Tatapannya tak dapat kuartikan, yang jelas sudah empat kali aku melihatnya berdiri ditempat yang sama. Yeoppo... gumamku menggambarkan keseluruhan penampilannya walau kulitnya begitu pucat. Aku begitu penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukannya, setiap aku pulang malam dan melewati taman ini, ia pasti sudah berdiri di tempat itu.

Gluudduukk glluudduukk...

Yaa ! kali ini petir mulai terdengar dan air hujan pun sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun, mengurungkan niatku untuk lebih mendekatinya dan mencari tau tentang yeoja itu. Segera aku berlari mejauhi yeoja yang masih saja berdiri ditempatnya seakan tak peduli dengan tetesan hujan.

Two Days Latter...

"aku duluan hyung !" pamitku pada sunbaeku di kampus. Oke, pulang malam lagi, tapi untungnya malam ini begitu terang jadi tak perlu lari – lari menghindari hujan lagi. Hahaha... eh ? malam ? apa yeoja itu juga datang ke taman lagi ? pikirku tiba – tiba mengingat yeoja misterius yang selalu berdiri di taman sambil menatap indahnya Namsan Tower. Segera aku menuju taman dimana aku biasa melihatnya, dan binggo ! she was there ! berdiri di tempat yang sama, dan melakukan kegiatan yang sama. Kurasa kulitnya makin pucat saja. Kali ini kuberanikan diriku untuk mendekatinya, ya setidaknya hanya sekedar bertanya siapa namanya atau saling menyapa untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranku yang semakin besar.

"anyeong..." sapaku padanya, tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut kecil yeoja itu..

"tidak bosankah setiap malam selalu berdiri disini dan memandang Namsan Tower ?" tanyaku basa – basi berusaha menarik perhatiannya.

"..." tapi tetap saja hening, tidak sekalipun ia menjawab atau hanya sekedar menatapku. Aku tetap berdiri disampingnya, menatap wajah yeoja itu lebih dekat lagi... yeoppo, tapi kenapa ia begitu pucat dan... aahh tatapan matanya, bening, lembut, tapi sama sekali tak dapat kuartikan tatapan apa itu.

Heii ! apa ia tidak menyadari juga jika sudah sejak tadi kuperhatikan ? sejak tadi sama sekali tidak bersuara apalagi menoleh untuk melihatku disini. Omona yeoja ini hidup tidak sih ?.

"kau tidak kedinginan ?" tanyaku lagi yang memang melihatnya tidak mengenakan jaket atau syal dimalam sedingin ini. Tapi apa ? ia tidak menjawab pertanyaanku lagi. Aasshhh,, apa dia tuli hah ?. kulirik benda biru tua yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, eoh jam 09.30 ? aigoo aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan seseorang, isshh ya daripada bertambah kesal gara – gara yeoja ini lebih baik aku segera pergi. o

~0~0~0~0~0~

_**There's a song that's inside of my soul**_

_**It's the one that i've try to write over and over again**_

_**I will make in the end when it calls**_

_**But you sung to me over and over and over again**_

_**So i lay my head back down**_

_**And i lift my hands and pray**_

_**To be only yours i pray, to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope...**_

_MIR POV_

Sudah berapa puluh kali rekaman ini kuputar, mendengarkan dan merasakan lembutnya suara yeoja yang menyanyikan lagu ini. Setiap mendengarnya pasti teringat jelas bagaimana ekspresi bahagianya ketika itu, senyumnya, mata indahnya yang seakan ikut berbicara, rambut panjangnya dan segala yang ada dalam dirinya saat itu. Ku tekan tombol replay pada handphoneku, agar memutar lagi lagu yang selalu ia nyanyikan untukku setiap kami pergi berkencan.

Mendengarkan suaranya lagi, air mataku kembali menetes untuk kesekian kalinya. Aarrgghh pabbo ! pabbo! pabbo !. aku ini namja tapi kenapa bisa selemah ini hanya karena seorang yeoja, dia pergi cari yang lain masih banyak kan... aarrhh ahni ahni, aku tidak bisa egois seperti ini. Jangan – jangan disana ia masih mencintaiku ? mengharapkanku ? ckk... ayolah, kau benar – benar jahat chagiya, meninggalkanku tiba – tiba ! sudah dua bulan semenjak kau pergi tapi aku tak kunjung juga bisa melepaskanmu.

_**To be only yours i pray, to be only yours**_

_**I know now you're my only hope...**_

Hening lagi... saat itulah terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu tersenyum dan mendengarkan suaramu secara langsung. Hhh... jeongmal bogoshippo chagiya.

~0~0~0~0~0~

_Key POV_

"kau kesini lagi ?" sapaku pada yeoja yang berdiri disebelahku, yang tetap saja terus memandang lurus kearah ujung menara di depan kami. Ckk tak ada jawaban lagi... aigoo ! dia sadar tidak kalau aku berada disini ?

"mm... mianhamnida, tapi kenapa ya kau selalu berada di tempat ini ?" langsung saja aku to the point, ya,,, dari pada terus menyimpan rasa penasaranku. Aku menunggu jawabanya lama sekali hingga ia mulai tersenyum dan perlahan beralih memandangku. Hoohh omona senyumnya /

"menanti seseorang..." jawabnya singkat dengan senyum yang terukir di bibirnya penuh arti, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke tempat semula. Eoh ? mwoya ? ia menanti seseorang ? apa namjachingunya ?.

"nuguseo ?"

"..." dan untuk kesekian kalinya juga ia tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Ya sudahlah, untuk apa aku harus tau lebih jauh lagi, yang penting aku sudah tau apa yang ia lakukan disini. Sudah saatnya untuk pulang, dari pada terus berdiri disampingnya yang kembali mematung tak bergeming, kalau namjachingunya tiba – tiba datang bisa mati aku. Aku berjalan meninggalkannya, tak berapa jauh aku melangkah tiba – tiba suara lembut yeoja tersebut terdengar lagi...

"menjemput bagian dari hidupku yang masih setia menungguku disini..."

_Key POV end_

_Mir POV_

Lebih cepat yang mana antara memotong urat nadi, minum racun atau gantung diri ? ah.. atau terjun kejurang ? sshhh... tapi aku sudah pernah mencoba untuk meminum racun, tapi hasilnya nihil... aku tak juga kunjung pergi dari dunia ini. Tak juga lepas dari kenangannya. Malam ini akan kucoba membiarkan tubuhku dihempas mobil. Aku berjalan terus tak tentu arah, yang kudengar sejak tadi hanyalah suara klakson mobil – mobil yang melewatiku. Yaa ! kenapa tidak tabrak aku saja sekalian dari pada harus repot – repot membunyikan klakson seperti itu !...

Dan langkahku terhenti ketika sampai pada suatu tempat. Aku tak asing dengan ini... sebuah taman, dimana dari tempatku berdiri aku bisa melihat sebuah menara indah yang menjulang tinggi dengan cantiknya, senyum mulai terukir dibibirku.

"heii.. haha gomawo chagiya..."

_Mir POV end_

_Key POV_

Sejak malam itu, sejak yeoja itu mengatakan padaku tentang niatnya untuk menjemput seseorang, aku tak lagi melihatnya. Ini sudah hari kedua sejak malam itu. Aaeehh bisa – bisa aku gila karena rasa penasaranku ini. Kemana dia ya ? apa ia sudah bertemu dengan orang yang dia maksud ? atau terjadi sesuatu dengannya ? ya memang pada malam itu aku melihat kalau kulitnya terlihat begitu pucat, bahkan sangat pucat untuk ukuran manusia.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Bruuggghh...

"ah mianhae.. mianhae..."

Seseorang menabrakku ketika aku ingin memasuki restoran, seorang namja dengan tinggi sekitar 178 cm, sepertinya buru – buru sekali hingga tidak sadar jika ia menjatuhkan sesuatu.

"eoh,, ini dompetnya ?" segera aku mengambil dompet milik namja tadi dan kembali untuk mencarinya, tapi cepat sekali perginya. Kubuka benda berwarna abu – abu ini, berusaha mencari kartu identitasnya dan segera mengembalikan dompet ini. "yaa ! ige..." mataku terbelalak tak percaya ketika menemukan sesuatu dalam dompetnya. "ini yeoja itu..." sebuah foto yeoja manis dengan rambut panjangnya sedang tersenyum penuh arti terpasang jelas di dompet milik namja tadi. Apa namja itu... ah akupun segera berlari menuju alamat yang tertera dalam kartu identitasnya. Baru beberapa blok pertokoan aku melihat sosok namja dengan kemeja hitamnya tadi, sedang berdiri didepan toko bunga.

"aah.. mianhamnida.. kau menjatuhkan ini tadi" ucapku langsung sembari menyerahkan dompet milikknya.

"ohh hmm.. kamshahamnida" ia membungkuk dalam padaku.

Aku masih berdiri mematung didekatnya, ingin sekali bertanya lebih padanya agar tau tentang yeoja yang fotonya terpasang di dompetnya itu.

"ingin membeli bunga ?" aku memulai membuka pembicaraan.

"ne" jawabnya singkat yang masih sibuk memilih bunga yang tersedia. "untuknya..." lanjutnya lagi sambil menunjukkan foto yang terpasang didompetnya. Foto yeoja yang selalu kulihat setiap malam di taman.

"dia ?"

"he-eemm... yeojachinguku"

Hoohh... benar dugaanku, namja ini namjachingu yeoja musterius itu, sudah bertemu rupanya, jadi yeoja itu tak lagi datang lagi ketaman dan menatap namsan tower dengan pandangan skeptisnya lagi. Padahal rasanya aku mulai menyukai yeoja yang membuatku selalu semangat untuk pulang dengan jalan kaki, ahahahaa sudah punya namjachingu ternyata.

"tapi dia sudah pergi ke surga dua bulan yang lalu" ucapnya tiba – tiba sambil berlalu pergi dengan membawa sebuket anggrek putih.

"pergi ke surga ?" desisku lebih tak percaya, rasanya kepalaku seperti dihantam batuan besar atau yang lebih keras daripada itu. Apa aku tidak salah dengar ? yeoja dengan rambut panjangnya yang akan menari lembut ketika diterpa angin malam, yeoja yang baru sekali memperlihatkan senyumnya padaku, yeoja yang memiliki tatapan dan senyuman penuh arti dan yeoja yang hampir membuatku gila karena penasaran dengannya. Yeoja yang enam kali kutemui bahkan sempat bicara denganku ternyata sudah meninggal ? bahkan dua bulan sebelum pertama kali aku melihatnya...

_**One mounth latters**_

Semilir angin menampar lembut wajahku, menemaniku menikmati pemandangan di depanku, lampu – lampu yang menyala sekan menambah keindahan menara didepanku. Kini, aku berdiri dimana yeoja dengan senyum monalisanya biasa berdiri setiap malam, jadi memang apa yang ia katakan itu benar

"menjemput bagian dari hidupku..."

Dua hri setelah pertemuanku dengan namja yang ternyata adalah namjachingu dari yeoja monalisa tersebut, namja itu mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan menuju makam yeojanya dan seketika itu juga ia meregang nyawa menyusul yeojachingunya yang sudah berhari – hari menantinya disini. Cinta sehidup sematikah ? hahahaa

"ya ! Kim Kibum... apa kau akan berdiri terus disitu sampai menara didepanmu itu hancur ?" teriak seorang yeoja padaku.

"Kim kibum... Kim Kibum... pangil aku Key ! atau panggil chagia juga boleh" teriakku balik pada yeoja yang semakin terlihat marah padaku.

"siapa kau harus kupanggil chagiya ?" dengusnya kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkanku

"eh, malam ini kau yang traktir aku makan. Otte ?" tariakku lagi berusaha mengejarnya, menyamakan langkahku dengannya. Dia hanya tersenyum dan merangkul lenganku, yang terkadang kurasa senyumnya sama dengan yeoja monalisa itu. Terkadang, aku masih tak menyangka, mengapa aku yang menyaksikan kisah cinta mereka berdua. Namja yang kuketahui bernama Bang Mir dan yeojachingunya yang memiliki senyum monalisa. Yeoja yang sempat membuatku jatuh cinta sesaat, ya kalau saja aku tidak ingat bahwa aku sudah mempunyai yeojaku sendiri, mungkin aku sudah menjadi namja terjahat yang meninggalkan yeojachingunya demi mengejar yeoja yang ternyata sudah tidak ada didunia ini, hahahahaa... gomawo, sudah menunjukkan padaku gambaran kesetiaan cinta dan cinta sehidup semati. Mungkin ini pelajaran bagiku untuk lebih memperhatikan yeoja yang berjalan disebelahku ini, menggamit lenganku dan tersenyum dengan manisnya. Aahh iya,,,, aku sudah mempunyai Monalisa ku sendiri sekarang. ^_^

"kajja chagi keburu restorannya tutup"

**END**

ff pertamaku yg aku post disini hahaha. oke.. don't forget to review ^^


End file.
